


Life-Long Crush

by SSChrys



Category: Arthur (Cartoon)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSChrys/pseuds/SSChrys
Summary: Arthur's heart was always meant for one girl. Throughout his life he pines for her, but the two never end up together. How can he live with such a life-long crush?
Relationships: Arthur Read/Fern Walters
Kudos: 2





	Life-Long Crush

Arthur was playing outside with his preschool class. Francine and Fern were nearby on the blacktop, trying to put together a game of hopscotch. Arthur and Buster were drawing an alien landscape nearby with their own chalk, their conversation simple as they colored in their wobbly lines.

“I need these!” Francine said firmly, stomping up to the boys. Before they could protest, their box of chalk was across the blacktop, finishing the top of the hopscotch board while Fern colored nearby.

“That was mean,” Buster noted. Arthur nodded solemnly, his lip quivering. Even though it was the classroom's chalk, it was still his box for the moment. Buster shrugged it off, moving nearby to play catch with George, Jenna, and Brain. 

Arthur remained sitting on the blacktop, staring at Francine. He really didn't like her very much. She didn't know how to share, and she was really mean if you did something that she thought was wrong, even if you were just standing there...or sitting there with your chalk, coloring and minding your own business.

“Here,” a small voice said. Arthur looked up to see Fern. Her purple ribbons danced in the breeze as she sat next to him, putting the box of chalk between them as she started drawing a butterfly nearby. It didn't match the alien landscape, so Arthur added a dome and a planet, coloring around her. She giggled, a magical sound to his ears. She liked his creativity, and in response, he liked her.  
*-*-*  
Arthur was sitting in math class. He was in seventh grade now. He had two hairs on his upper lip and one on his chin. Buster already had a small mustache. He rubbed it gently as he drew aliens all over his paper. Arthur was more focused, attempting to copy down the notes.

But every time his mind tried to accept the new information, he noticed Fern three rows in front of him. She'd gotten really pretty, and even though she was still quiet, Arthur couldn't help but notice her. Today she had her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a purple ribbon. Her hair was getting long, so the pony tail danced on her back whenever she moved.

“So, Mr. Read, what is the answer to example two?” the teacher called. Arthur blushed a vivid crimson. What example two? The teacher noticed his confusion and grinned, eying Fern ahead of him. He knew. “What about you, Miss Walters?”

“Um..., I'm not sure either,” she stammered.

Arthur noticed her gaze. There was a new boy, Daniel Carmichael. He was charming, smart, and he sat just in front of her. And her eyes were locked on him, her lips curled in a soft smile. She had it bad, just as bad as Arthur felt for her. But Daniel and Fern went together better than Arthur did with Fern. Yet again, Arthur was alone.  
*-*-*  
Arthur was at the movies with Buster. It was a classic movie night at the theatre. Old mystery movies flickered on the screen while the boys ate popcorn with their dates. Buster was with Kimberly, a sophomore who was a year younger than him. Arthur was with Sue Ellen, who was trying to text under her seat. She was disinterested in the movie. Arthur was disinterested in her. She was disinterested in him. Neither wanted to be with each other, but Muffy had declared dating 'in,' and in their pursuit to be popular, the two went together.

A few rows up, Fern sat alone. She was confident, proud of herself. She might only be seventeen but she knew what she wanted. She'd be graduating a year early so she could attend university full time. She was going to be a journalist, and according to the rumors, she'd be traveling the world.

This was Arthur's final year to get over his long-lasting crush for Fern. But he was in a relationship, she was leaving, and—and this was the most important part—Fern didn't like him back. She barely noticed he existed. They rarely spoke anymore. Just being in the same class was rare for them. He was an average student; she was above average, her gpa a solid 4.0. Arthur's was barely a 3.0.

“Come on, man, let me hold the popcorn if you're going to hog it,” Buster hissed. Fern shushed from below and Arthur blushed. Buster scoffed, “Forget it man. She's done with you forever.”

Arthur had no choice to agree as he passed Buster the popcorn bucket. He eyed Sue Ellen beside him. She was still texting as she smacked her gum, trying her hardest to escape without truly running away. Sadly, Arthur didn't blame her and continued to watch the movie.  
*-*-*  
Fern was a senior in college. Arthur was still classified as a sophomore, his transcript filled with dropped or failed classes. He wasn't doing so hot with this whole business degree thing, but Fern? Fern was an honors English student. She had just returned from a stay abroad in England for a semester.

Seeing her in her element made her come to life, Arthur realized. He envied her for her ability to know herself and go after her goals. He was trying, but he had no real direction or motivation. His school life was a wreck, and her personal life was worse. He'd settled on a classmate as a girlfriend while Fern was gone. Things had happened, and now they weren't a couple...and she was “late.”

Arthur didn't know what would happen, but if he was going to be a father, he had to do the right thing. She agreed too: They'd have to marry and get real jobs. Arthur hated the thought. He knew it would keep him away from Fern for years, but maybe, maybe he had to let her go.

He followed her through the quad, tracking her between buildings. Fern ducked into the library at the last second. As she disappeared behind the tinted glass, Arthur's phone buzzed. He looked down at the text: I hope you have a ring since you didn't have something else.

Arthur cursed under his breath and went to the administration building. He dropped his remaining classes and went downtown. He put in work applications, and on his way home, he dropped by Grandma Thora's retirement community. She gave him a ring to give to his new fiance. Arthur had never felt more sick, but he had few choices. He had to let her go.  
*-*-*  
It had been twenty-five years since they left Elwood City High to pursue the rest of their life. Brain had become a rocket scientist, Muffy was a fashion designer, and Fern was a big-shot editor in Metropolis, running one of the most popular magazines on the east coast.

Arthur was a salesman. He'd been selling appliances for years in a small store just outside of Elwood City. He was a divorced father with three kids, a mound of student loan debt for a degree he never finished, and one of the biggest regrets of the entire class: He never went after Fern.

As they mingled in the Elwood City High gym, listening to the hits from the year they graduated, Fern came up to Arthur. A man was next to her, a suave looking gentleman with slicked back hair. They smiled as Fern introduced him. This was her husband, Brian Marcus. Arthur shook hands with him. He was a successful journalist. Arthur read his articles frequently without even knowing his true identity.

Still, he was happy for them. So his life hadn't turned out the way he wanted. At least he wasn't living out of an RV like Buster, though Buster technically chose that....

Arthur was discouraged. He moved to sit alone, but a few minutes later, Fern joined him.

“I didn't think you'd be happy to see me, at least Brian,” she whispered. Arthur gave her a perplexed look. Fern grinned, “You think I never noticed? I did, but you never said a word to me. You never gave me a romantic gesture, something that told me you were willing to fight for me. So, I settled on other people. We both had choices, Arthur. I guess you just picked the wrong ones,” she said slyly. She knew her words hurt him, so she leaned closer, “In a few years, if we both end up legitimately single, we'll see what happens. But I do love Brian dearly, and I feel like you'll find someone better than me if you just look hard enough.”

Arthur knew she was right. He left the party feeling better. His heart still yearned to know what a life with Fern would be like, but since he'd never get to know, he decided to change up his routine. He went shopping, and as he did, he came across a beautiful blonde with her unruly daughter. Arthur noticed her ring finger was bare, so he struck up a conversation with her.

The two clicked. This girl—Madeline Parker—became the love of his life. They were soon married and had another child of their own. Arthur was unbelievably happy.  
*-*-*  
Arthur and Madeline moved into the Elwood City High gym. It had been forty years since they graduated high school, and a handful of people had passed away since their last reunion. Thankfully Buster wasn't one of them, and they sat at a table together while sipping a beer.

A few hours into the reunion, Fern arrived alone. Arthur had heard a year before that Brian had passed away. She was a widow now, but she still was confident and beautiful. She strutted through the room, grabbing a glass of champagne and sitting with Muffy and Jenna. Madeline decided to join them to escape the masculine conversation. The couple didn't reunite until after the party, and when they did get together in private, Madeline passed along a message for him.

“Fern told me to congratulate you. You never told me you had such a thing for her,” Madeline grinned, squeezing Arthur's knee, “You two never would've made it. Your traits don't match at all. She keeps the house clean, you destroy it,” she chuckled. “She hopes you can both forget about this and enjoy the rest of your lives. I agree, Arthur.”

“I agree too,” Arthur smiled.  
*-*-*  
Six months later, Arthur got word that Fern had passed away. Madeline held him, knowing he would take her death hard. He did, and the pair attended her services together. The reunion had solidified his movement away from her. Her message through Madeline proved what he'd thought since he married his second wife: Arthur and Fern were never meant to be.

As numerous colleagues spoke about her life, Arthur realized how dedicated she was. She really had dreams that she went for, but even as Arthur sat in the funeral home's hard pews, his career behind him, he knew he'd never really tried to way she did. He was happy that he didn't say anything, that he didn't hold her back.

But he had to commemorate this first love somehow. A few weeks after she was buried, Arthur left a purple rose on Fern's grave. He'd do the same once a week until his death. 

When he was gone, Madeline took up the tradition. They were buried in the same cemetery, and reviewing his receipts after Arthur's death gave her part of the story. The groundskeeper gave her the rest. So every Thursday, she would leave a purple rose for Fern and a red rose for Arthur. She'd chat with them both before returning to her empty house, her heart solemn for them both.  
~End

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 45: Hopscotch, Theme 80: Chalk
> 
> Written for my Crushed Hearts One-Shot Series, School Days One-Shot Series
> 
> Author's Notes:   
> 1-The themes are from my Arthur Infinite Theme List Challenge. PM me if you're interested.
> 
> 2-Crushed Hearts and School Days are two collaboration series for Arthur stories. Crushed Hearts involves lighthearted romantic pieces, while School Days focuses on the ups and downs related to various aspects of school life. Because this piece does both, I've classified them as such. To see the rest from each series, visit the Arthur Projects community.
> 
> 3-So this really was a life-long thing. Would Arthur x Fern work? For this particular working, no. Arthur was too complacent; Fern was too driven. They never connected properly. But, I could see various Arthur characters develop crushes like this. I'm thankful I don't have any this long-lasting (aside from celebrity crushes lol), but I'm glad this had a decent ending.
> 
> 4-Thanks for reading, and feel free to ask me about those collab projects. If you already have a piece, PM me so I can read it and add it to the community.


End file.
